1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle assembly for releasably fastening a closure flap of a bag, rucksack and the like as well as for releasably connecting loose ends of a belt, strap and the like applied to trousers, sports wear and other garment articles.
2. Prior Art
A variety of buckle devices have heretofore been introduced for use in connecting and disconnecting mating loose ends of garment articles. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-28324 discloses a center release type of buckle comprising a receptacle body and an insert body having a tongue portion slidably receivable in the receptacle body. A through aperture is formed substantially centrally in the upper surface of the receptacle body for receiving a raised portion of the receptacle body. The insert body is releasable from the insert body by depressing the tongue portion only from one direction. If the buckle is applied to easily deformable garment articles such as bags, trousers or the like, it would be difficult to release the insert body with a single hand and would be quite tedious to have to use both hands.
Another prior art buckle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 62-59425 in which a plug body has a pair of inwardly directed projections engageable with a mating pair of arms formed in a receptacle body. The arms are resiliently deflectable and adapted to be depressed inwardly to cause the plug body to spring out. However, when the plug body is inserted half way or loosely into the receptacle body, it would be difficult to spring the plug out of the receptacle by manipulating the buckle with one hand due to insufficient resilient forces stored in the arms and would eventually require both hands to fully release the plug from the receptacle.